A Tempting Proposition
by wolfpawn
Summary: Based on an Imagine Loki Prompt. You are an assassin, sent to kill Loki, when you arrive to the Prince's rooms, you realise it is a set up, and he is waiting for you, but what is it he wants.
1. Chapter 1

**Imagine being the most infamous assassins in all of Asgard (possibly even in all of the nine realms.) Having succeeded in each and every one of your assignments, your identity remains a secret to all but one. One day, you are given your hardest job to date – kill Prince Loki. Upon swiftly manoeuvring your way though the palace walls and corridors, you find yourself in his chambers, only to find them empty. You move silently into the middle of the room, only to find that as if by magic, you can no longer move your body. You know at that moment that you are foolish to even attempt this job – no one can outsmart the Trickster God. After a moment a deep chuckle echoes from the corner of the room.**

" **Were you looking for me?" The smirk that lies upon his face can be heard in his voice, the satisfaction of seeing you struggle clear. Soon he stands behind you, one hand on your waist as the other pulls the hood of your cloak from your head and brushes your hair to one side, leaving your neck exposed to his lips. He then mutters, almost inaudibly, against the skin of your neck.**

" **I've been waiting for you."**

 **This makes you scowl. "You brought me here yourself?"**

 **His dark laugh echoes through the room once again, his hands trailing up and down your sides. His touch feels so good that even if you were able to move, you wouldn't have.**

" **Now, if you promise not to try and kill me, I will set you free. You see, I have a proposition for you."**

"I'm listening." You followed him with your eyes to show him he had your full attention.

"Wise decision." He smiled; his cool breath blew against your ear, making you shiver slightly. "You see, I have a lot of enemies." He began.

"I wonder why?" You replied with one brow raised as you continued to look at him. He chuckled softly, his firm chest rumbling slightly against your back. "So, you want them disposed of? Fine, but it will cost you." You stared ahead again as you started to talk business.

More light caresses on your sides and his nose taking in your smell along your neck startled you somewhat. "Ah, ah, ah, let's not get a head of ourselves my dear." He scolded playfully. "I do not think it wise to go around simply assassinating half of court, at least, not just yet."

"So what is it you want of me?" You asked cautiously, trying to look at him again.

"If I release you from your current state, do you swear to be a good little assassin and not attempt to kill me?" You snarled contemptuously at his words for a moment, but nodded. So long as he did nothing funny, you had little to be concerned about, and even if it was a trick, you knew you stood a greater chance of surviving if you were capable of movement. "Excellent."

A moment later, you stumbled forward slightly, signifying that you were once more able to move. You jumped away from him like a skittish animal, and stood facing the dark haired prince, taking in his appearance properly for the first time. He was handsome, with striking features you realised as you surveyed him. "So if you do not want me to kill them, what reason have you for bringing me here?"

"The Allfather is in terribly poor health." He informed you.

You looked at him wide eyed for a moment. "So you wish for me to hurry the process along and rid you of him sooner?"

"Nope."

"You want me to perform a mercy killing?" You asked unbelievingly.

"Are you even capable of such?" He asked with a raised brow and a small smile.

"Killing is killing, but I have yet to be asked such a peculiar request." You admitted.

"No, I do not want you to put the old fool out of his misery. He cannot awaken from his Odinsleep and his health is declining of his own accord, it needs to remain as such."

"Then to be honest, I have no idea what it is you want of me."

"I want to have you by my side in case any in court objects to my rule. I am next in line officially since Thor has left, but I am wise enough to know that there are some within the high society that will not want me on the throne." He explained.

"I am no pet to be called upon by its master when needed." You snarled. "I have survived as long as I have because I remain hidden in shadows, it is where I belong."

"One as beautiful and magnificent as you deserves to be shown off." Loki smiled. You eyed him suspiciously. "Come now my dear, you must know of your own beauty. I have little doubt you have had to use it in the past."

"I am merely a little crossbreed." You dismissed. "And I do not depend on my appearance, but on my skills."

Loki eyed you for a moment, letting your words simply hang in the air for a moment before replying. "So you are of different realms you say?" You glared back. "Well, there is something to be said for inter-realm relations. You see, I want you to be close to my side as the realm transitions into my rule. If there are any upstarts or objections, I wish for you to deal with them as you so expertly know how, and I shall reward you handsomely for it." He walked behind you and approached you once more, though more cautiously this time as it was the first time since he released you from the spell. When you did not react negatively and move away, he placed his arms around you again, his lips gently caressing your still bare neck, sending a shiver down your spine and a small gasp escaped your lips. "In every way imaginable." He continued; his voice barely a whisper.

Without even thinking to, you leant further back into the Tricksters body, your chest rising and falling rapidly as you gave yourself over to the exquisite sensations he was stirring within your long neglected body. "I have to admit, that your offer is very, very tempting Prince." You sighed, slightly shocked to find your own hands had slid back and were currently on his thighs, trying to pull him even closer to you. His hand then made its way to the top of the cloak that still covered your body, and pulled at it so hard, the pin that held it fast across your torso snapped and it fell to the floor, its fall muffled by the cloak which fell from your shoulders immediately after, revealing the dress you were wearing underneath.

"Divine." Loki stated as he stared at your breasts within the dress, his nose breathing in more of your scent. "Lavender?" he noted. "What is a little think like you doing with such an expensive foreign realm essence?" He wondered aloud.

"As I stated, I am a little half-breed." You gasped as his hands made their way up the bodice of the dress and to the undersides of your breasts.

"So you are half Midgardian, how interesting." He smiled wolfishly. "So little one, do we have an accord?" He gently tugged on your ear with his teeth, which caused you to almost lose control of your legs as you moaned loudly. He chuckled deeply again. "I see you are a responsive little thing aren't you?" You did not respond as your body begged for more. Your breath continued to come swiftly. "I will need an answer my dear."

"Yes." You sighed longingly. The word had escaped your mouth before you even thought it over.

"Wonderful." There was a hint of joy in his voice as he pulled the top of your dress down onto your arm.

"How do you even know of me?" You finally thought to ask as he ravished your next and mow fully exposed shoulder.

"You are infamous my sweetling, the swiftest and most efficient assassin in the Nine Realms. I noticed your beauty one day as you move through the crowds in Vanaheim on a visit there, and used my own abilities to conceal myself from sight so to observe you. When I saw how you killed the most violent and hated of all of Vanaheim's lords, I was shocked. I never thought such a delicate little creature could be so brutal. I knew then you were perfect for my plans in every way. It is why none will think anything of you being by my side, so beautiful, so delicate looking. None will think you capable of the things that only you and I know so well that you are so proficient at doing, and I shall ensure it remains that way. As they perish, I will guarantee your alibi's in front of the entire realm with the aid of my seidr." He promised, his hands spun you around swiftly so that you were facing him, before taking your dress in his hands and tear it down the bodice, leaving it in tatters on the floor.

You could not suppress the aroused moan that escaped your lips as he finally attacked them with his own, pushing you back against the wall behind you, pushing you up it until your legs left the ground and instinctively you wrapped them around his waist. He deepened the kiss and plundered your mouth with his dominant tongue as his hands continued their exploration of your body, ridding you of your remaining clothes as they went, while you clawed at his. When finally all the offending items were either torn away in your case, or pulled down in his, Loki took you, there against the wall, making you scream and moaned as your body revelled in the pleasure he gave you, until you could take no more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

"Well that went well." Loki barked sarcastically as he burst into the chambers. With a flick of his wrist you became visible once more. As he placed Gungnir safely next to the bed, he turned and looked at you. "So, you know who needs gotten rid of?" he asked.

"It will be my upmost pleasure to get rid of Tyr." You smiled sinisterly.

"You cannot kill him solely because he is not a fan of yours, not yet at least. Tyr is necessary for the time being, after he deals with the army, then you can do what you please with him." Loki circled you, pulling your chin up and smiling as you pouted. "Patience my dear."

Loki sat on the bed so you followed, kneeling behind him as he used his seidr to rid himself of his clothes. "Fine, I shall wait. But since he has more than once implied that I am nothing more than a simple whore I cannot promise any less than pure agony in his final moments."

"I would expect nothing less from you my Sweetling." Loki grinned, kissing your hand, before his own slid up to your neck, toying with the necklace you were wearing. "It suits you."

"I feel like a pet, wearing a master's collar." You snarled back.

"It is safe to say that you are anything but tame, my little wildcat." There was a slight grimace on his face as he recalled the scratch marks you left on his torso the night before, several of which required magic to help heal.

"I do not recall you complaining, in fact, you become even more amorous if my memory serves me correctly." You nipped his earlobe and tugged on it playfully. As the trickster pulled you onto his lap, he tore open the front of your dress and began to ravish your chest, earning a moan of pleasure from you as your head fell back. "As much as I wish to continue this, I have to deal with Baldr before he leaves the city." You added disappointedly.

Loki groaned in frustration. "Can it not wait?"

You pulled yourself from his lap. "No, Baldr is the ring leader, if he leaves, then it will make everything far more difficult. He will be leaving the city within the hour, it would be oh so easy for him to be caught up in a terrible robbery that went wrong." You feigned a damsel in distress tone.

"You are a terrifying little creature." Loki acknowledged, which caused you to smile proudly. With a flick of his wrist, your torn dress disappeared and instead you were in men's attire. "Hurry back." He smiled.

"Believe me, I intend to." And with that, you left the quarters via a private passage and headed into the city.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The drunken fool took longer than expected, but sure enough he finally made his way to the quiet, yet ideal spot, where you waited patiently.

His horse reared as you jumped in front of him, sending the lord falling backwards, his head hitting the ground hard. He cursed as he got to get up, only for you to force him back down by standing on his chest.

"What do you want?" He growled. "Do you not know who I am?"

"I know your plan against Loki, so I have to end your treason."

"You!" Baldr recognised your voice. "The whore."

"Such a simple ploy, and you all fell for it." You took a blade out from your cloak and plunged it straight into his throat. Immediately the life began to leave his eyes. "Although, that part of his payment is far more fun than the financial side of it." You admitted as you pulled the knife out and pierced it again before finally walking away. The dark cloak hiding the blood that had splattered onto you.

Walking through the streets you thought to yourself of the deal you had made with the handsome silver tongue. You felt somewhat cheapened and bought by his gifts but the manner in which he treated you was better than you had ever been treated before. Usually you were paid and then you killed, no friends, no confidantes, and most certainly, no lovers. With Loki, you almost felt like you had all three, almost. You knew there was a chance he could betray you at a moments notice, you knew that from the beginning, as soon as he was finished with his little 'house-keeping' chore. He kept looking at you when he thought you were not looking in an odd fashion, one you could not describe, it was something unsettling but two could play that game. If he tried anything, you had the advantage of pre-empting it and in turn the ability to the attack if necessary. A funny feeling bubbled in your stomach at the thought, but you had to ignore it, survival came first.

The evening went by with Loki insisting you bathe and relax from your work. He helped wash all the blood from you before he aided dissolve your tension, as he so expertly knew how.

XXXXXXX

A year later, court had settled into Loki's rule and all it took was the death of three treacherous Lords, and all three in such unsuspicious circumstances, robbery gone wrong, a hunting accident and a drowning over several months.

Tyr was currently ranting about military issues as Loki sat bored on the throne, Gungnir in hand. "And what about the Einharjar?" Loki asked.

"We need to…" The lord stopped and stared at you as you stood silently to the side. "Is it wise to discuss such matter in company, your Majesty?"

You curled your lip in contempt. "She is fine as she is." Loki dismissed.

"But sire, she is of no line, from what I gather, she is not even of Asgard." Tyr growled. "Can she be trusted?"

"She is of Asgard, but also of Midgard, not that it is any of your concern."

"She is not suitable candidate for a spouse."

"Enough! Know your station Tyr." Loki snarled viciously. The lord silenced immediately. "Now get out of my sight."

Without another word, the lord left. As soon as you were alone, Loki beckoned you to the throne, you walked over. "Please tell me it is time." You shook with anger.

"No, not yet. Patience."

"I have been patient, my patience is waning."

"Control yourself." He chastised.

"How dare you, I am not some little pet for you to command." You spat.

"You are here to do a job."

"I have done what was wanted of me. It is time for me to be on my way again." You turned to leave.

"No."

"Watch me, I am sending Tyr to Valhalla and going on my way."

"I forbid it."

"Then you will have to put me in the dungeons, for that is the only way that I will remain in this palace any longer."

"Do not force me to." Loki threatened.

"This was going to end at some stage." You argued, thinking of ways to try and avoid being sent to the dungeon.

Again he made the odd face you could never place. "I am not just going to just let you leave."

Your eyes widened at those words, your hand made its way to a dagger hidden in your cloak. The action did not escape Loki's notice. "What…are you going to try and kill me?" he almost laughed in disbelief.

"You hardly think I am just going to let you kill me."

"I have no intentions of killing you." He laughed.

"So what were you saying about not just letting me go?" you eyed him suspiciously.

"I wish for you to stay by my side, we are so compatible in every way."

"I am no pet Loki, I have said this many times before. I do not belong tied up and restricted." You stated. "I have always had the need to move, I have been here too long. It is time for me to move again." You swallowed the horrible feeling in your stomach, hating it for how it was making you want to stay with him, for you to be by his side.

"So what will you do?"

"I will continue as I have before." You replied, swallowing hard.

"I cannot force you to stay, you have such a beautiful wildness I cannot take from you, it would be a crime to try and tame you." He walked over to you, tilting your chin up to kiss you one last time. As his lips left yours, you left out the breath you had been holding. "Goodbye my sweetling, I will always think of you."

"Were you only stopping me from killing Tyr so that I would remain longer?" His eyes gave you his answer. "I fear I will think too often of you too."

There was no describing the feeling within you as you turned away and left the throne room. Tears filled your eyes as you walked through the halls, much to your own disgust and embarrassment. You thought of how you would end Tyr's life, but in all honesty, your heart was not in it now. "What in Hel happened to me?" You shook your head in self loathing, but you knew the answer, Loki had happened. The day you arrived, he had intrigued you as soon as you realised he risked his life by calling you there to assassinate him, only to begin a very interesting situation, and now it was over.

As you walked down the main steps of the palace, you failed to see the king watching you from above, as heartbroken as you at the end of your arrangement. What he did not know however, was part of the reason you needed to leave, that within you, you carried the reason there was truth in the words you said you would never forget him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

You walked through the great halls of the Alfheim palace watching those around you out of the corner of your eye as you moved purposely. You had a job to do, and though your time playing pet in Asgard had made you somewhat complacent, that was in the past and you were over that little hiccup, and back hiding in shadows where you belonged.

There was a sort of inter-realm gathering taking place in the Light Elf realm, not that you cared for its reason, all it meant was that you were able to get passed the guards with the aid of a dress and a few smiles as everyone present simply assumed you were there with another realm.

You walked through the halls until you found what you were looking for, the guest sleeping quarters. Always facing forward, you ensured you looked as though you knew exactly where you were going to stave off any suspicion, meaning none questioned your intentions.

You listened carefully as you passed each door in the corridor, trying to hear the accents and languages of those who occupied each room so to establish which realm they derived from. There were Jötnar, Vanir, Aesir and finally Dark Elves. On hearing the Svartalfheim tongue, you took a moment to assess your best plan of action and decided to head to a nearby window and use the ledge to check each room to find the target.

Voices coming down the hall behind you caught your attention and forced you to hide behind a pillar and plant. You watched as a woman roughly the same age as yourself carried a young child to one of the Aesir bedrooms and then the hallway was quiet once more. Climbing out the window, you made your way along the ledge until you found the correct balcony.

It was so easy; the Dark Elf you were looking for was asleep. All it took was a sharp blow to the head to keep him unconscious, then lifting him to his balcony before throwing him off. As soon as he struck the ground beneath, you took your leave and began to make your journey from the room via the door so to head back to the remains of the party.

You were shocked to hear soldiers rushing toward the hall so quickly. Thinking fast, you rushed into the room you had seen the woman go into with the small child not too long before.

Before you even turned around from closing the door, you knew you were not alone. "Who are you, where is my daddy?" a small voice called. You turned to see a small boy looking at you fearfully. "Daddy?" he called.

"What are you doing out of bed?" A voice called. A door to a side room opened as the speaker entered. "And where is…" The sentence died on the speakers tongue as he stared at you. "I assume you're not here on a social visit."

"Loki."

The trickster king looked you up and down as you stood there, slightly shocked. "You look almost the exact same as you did the day you left." He commented. "I thought your Midgardian heritage would have altered you somewhat."

"No, I age at the same rate as full Aesir do, it seems." You informed him.

"Clearly, it has been three centuries, were you to be more Midgardian, you would be dead." He stated in an obvious manner.

"There you are." The woman you saw earlier came out of another room. She froze on seeing you and looked between you and Loki.

"Elena, please take Fenrir back to bed." Loki ordered, not taking his eyes off you. With a nod, the woman did as requested and picked up the young boy and took him away through the door she had entered through before herself. "So is there a body somewhere around here?" 

"Svartalfhiem's main delegate is now splattered on the pavement outside." you informed him.

"The poor bastard. Still so terrifyingly deadly I see." He smiled. "We still have not found Tyr by the way."

"I would not count on being able to. The fool made the horrific error of slapping my ass just as I was thinking of making it swift."

"Oh dear, that is the height of idiocy it must be said. Though I do not recall you reacting so badly to such when it was I that did it to you." His smile was devilish as he recalled your times together.

"There was something in it for me then. I did not know these were your quarters, I was simply hiding from guards, so I had better be on my way."

"So soon?" you could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"I think I startled your child, and I doubt your wife will be too pleased at you talking to a random woman so late in the evening. Congratulations are in order by the way, it seems you have a family for yourself." You bowed slightly and turned to leave.

"She is not my wife. Elena is Fenrir's nanny." Loki informed you.

"Well then, I doubt your wife will be too pleased at hearing you were entertaining another woman without her even being present."

"I do not have a wife, much to the disgust of many in court. They are starting to regret your departure it would seem."

"Well none the less I should depart." You stated, ignoring the last statement, turning to leave. When you turned, though you had just been speaking to Loki across the room, he was standing in your way, blocking the exit.

"Did you ever plan on telling me?"

"Telling you what, about this job, I did not know you were here, though had I have known, the answer would have been no." You confessed.

"That is not what I am referring to." He stood tall, his voice angry.

You cocked your head slightly. "I do not follow."

"Fenrir is apparently my very image; he is the picture of me in every way." Loki started. "But he is slyer than even I, with a knack for reading people and thinking swiftly, even for one so young."

"Congratulations, you must be very proud."

"He is so like you in mind, I often feel like you are back in Asgard again." You froze and stared at the raven haired man. "Yes, I found him." He growled. "Heimdall was under order to keep an eye on you after you left, in case you were in danger. He told me nothing of note until after you birthed him, and left him to be cared for in Vanaheim while you fled. I found him, brought him home, and now am raising him as the prince he is." You swallowed hard. "You said nothing." His voice was low, but terrifying.

"I could not."

"You made comment enough about leaving, I am sure you could had added somewhere that you were with child." He spat.

"I had to leave, if I stayed, I would be there still."

"Is that so bad?"

"I am not like most others Loki, I cannot remain still. You acknowledged that yourself."

"You abandoned him." He was seething, shaking with anger.

"There is a hell of a difference between leaving a child to perish alone in the cold and leaving it with someone who will care for it."

"You left him to be raised as nothing more than a farmhand, when he is a prince, and the future king of Asgard. And you are his mother, you should be with him."

"I am no mother, I am a killer."

"Then why carry him."

"He did not deserve to die."

"Many of those you have killed never deserved such fates, yet you chose to let him live, you chose to suffer childbirth alone in a woods and then to do that to him, to our son."

"He is your son Loki, not mine. I am no good for him; I am not a mother for him to take pride in." You felt tears welling in your eyes, which angered you. You felt no guilt the day you left him on Vanaheim, it was the right thing to do, you were in no way fit to care for him. But having seen him, having heard his voice and name, your mind was guilting you for your actions.

"And you will leave now, leave and never wonder of him again?" Loki's tone told you of the hatred he had for what you had done.

"I have no choice."

"There is always choice."

"Not for one such as me. Take care of him Loki, and take care of yourself."

"You pretend to have a heart made of stone, but you do not. He knows of you, I tell him about you. I cannot tell him what you look like, because I know it puts you at risk, but he knows you risked your life for him. He knows you love him, in whatever odd manner you love others and I know now that you have seen him your mind will think of him. All you need to do is look to Valhalla and call to Heimdall, he will bring you back." He took another step toward you, putting his forefinger under your chin and tilting it up so you were forced to look him in the eye. "I see you were the necklace still." he noted. Without taking his eyes off yours, he leant in and gently pressed his lips to yours. "Until we meet again, my sweetling."

And with that you left.

XXXXXXXXXXX

As time went by, Loki's words ran true, you thought often of the little boy, how much he did look like his father, and of the life he had. Pride filled you as you thought of the fact he would be king, something you never would have even thought possible.

It consumed your time more and more, and the more time it consumed, the less you killed, knowing that distraction could be fatal for you. As you sat beside a lake one afternoon, you wondered what Loki read to Fenrir going to sleep at night, knowing the king adored books. With a glance to the sky, you wondered should you speak.


	4. Chapter 4

There is a saying, there is little honour among thieves, well if that is so, there is even less among assassins. When you heard that there was someone wanting Loki dead, and had approached a particular assassin, Eadwulf, to do it, you did not hesitate to act. You knew the man, he was cruel and very capable, but the most concerning part was that he saw no issue with eradicating the whole palace to get to the king and that was what concerned you.

Making your way back to Asgard without the aid of the Bifrost was no easy feat, but as with many times before, you managed. Under the disguise of a maid, you wandered through the palace that had been the closest thing you had ever had to a home in your entire memory.

It took some doing, but you finally found Eadwulf, just as he disposed of a kitchen servant so to take their place. You watched from afar as he placed a knife within a napkin on Loki's food plate, realising that he planned to stab your once lover. You clenched your teeth in ire, thinking that if Fenrir happened to dine with his father, he too could lose his life.

Remaining far enough away from him as to not arouse suspicion, you followed him as he made his way to a servant's staircase that led directly to Loki's rooms.

Grabbing some linen you ran up a stairwell and rushed to another entrance point to the servant's staircase so to cut him off, placing one of the daggers Loki had gifted you many moons before within the linen so to have it ready for him. Ensuring the linens were in front of your face so to hide it, you entered the stairwell, heading back down it, towards Eadwulf, hoping he would not recognise you.

The sound of his footsteps coming toward you made you all the more determined in your mission.

"Move." You jumped slightly, not expected him to bark at you in such a manner.

"If that is his Majesty's lunch, he has requested that he does not wish to eat." You informed him in a shy tone.

"I will bring it to him and he can tell me for himself." He growled. "Now move."

You moved to the side and made room for him to pass. As soon as he was on the same step as you, you dropped the linens, taking the dagger out and piercing the side of his chest all in one swift and concise movement. "I did give you a chance to cease your mission." You whispered coldly to him.

"You." Eadwulf finally recognised you. "Why?" You bared you teeth and took out the dagger before striking him in the throat with it.

"None will ever harm him so long as I breathe, him or our son." You swore.

Eadwulf's eyes widened for a moment as he realised the meaning in your words before he fell to the ground dead, falling down the stairs, while you stood there, shocked at your own admission.

You waited for the sound of him falling ceased before cleaning the dagger on one of the pieces of linen, as you walked up the stairwell to where you had entered it, only to open the door and to be met by two einharjar with their weapons aimed right to your throat.

"You are under arrest for the attempted murder of King Loki of Asgard, an act of high treason." A figure behind the two guards stated. You looked lover and snarled in contempt at the man who had spoken, realising it was Sjurd, Tyr's son. What caught your interest was the anger on his face; it was not one of a man angered at the attempt of his king's life, but of a man whose plans had been foiled.


	5. Chapter 5

You were held in shackles, with chains keeping your wrists and feet bound as you were transported to a holding cell in the bowels of the castle. It would have been better had you simply been beheaded where you stood there and then, the waiting for a trial was going to do you no favours, as in confines, you were unable to escape the thoughts circling in your mind.

Your suspicions, it turned out were right, Sjurd had planned Loki's murder, and that of Fenrir too as both stood in his way of the throne, for his family came after Odin's. He had word sent to Loki that there was a foiled assassination attempt, and of the death of one of his staff as a result, where the lies began was when Sjurd stated that he had slayed the would-be killer, displaying Eadwulf's remains to the king, earning him new lands, a higher title and Loki's gratitude, all while you remained locked under the palace, with Loki oblivious to your return. You realised then there would be no trial, no way for Loki to ever know what had occurred, and no way to stop Sjurd when you were put to death. Your jaw clenched to the point of pain when you knew that soon after your own demise, you would be joined in Valhalla by the only two beings that had ever mattered to you, and that there was nothing in the Nine Realms you could ever do about it. Loki would never in a million years find himself in the dungeons now he was king, so you would never be able to warn him.

You suffered in silence for what seemed like days, but you were unable to tell how long had passed as the room was often kept in the dark and meals seemed to be served sporadically, as though to aid in your bewilderment.

You woke from a sleep one day to sense someone looking at you, turning to the side, you sat upright and glared through the magic shield at Sjurd, who was looking at you in interest. "How did you know of Eadwulf?" He queried. You said nothing but came closer to him, glaring at him with pure hatred. "The King clearly has no idea of my little plan, and yet you foiled it all. You do not work here, and from what I can seem to find, you have no alliances to Asgard, so what was in it for you?" It was unclear as to whether he was merely thinking aloud or if he actually expected you to answer, regardless you simply remained silent, looking at him defiantly.

After another minute, his eyes widened as he stared to your chest. "That necklace, where did you get it?" He demanded, you did nothing but continue to glare back at him silently. "Answer me woman, there is no good can come from your silence." Yet you remained so. You knew he recognised Loki's insignia. "Very well, if you do not aid me, I cannot aid you." He turned to walk away.

"Aid me? Come now, there is no way to aid me, you simply want to know as to the origins to this trinket, yet it is a moot question, as you know well its origins, so then it becomes a question as to how it came into my possession, and that too is a moot point, because its original owner would never have had the terrible sense not to hex it against all but its new owner, and here we are, asking silly questions as a result." You cocked your head to the side, feigning boredom as the general looked at you.

"Ah, so you can speak." The general commented. "I was beginning to think you mute."

"That has been because before now, there has been little to say." You responded simply.

"Most would be pleading for their lives now."

"I am not like most, I can assure you." You smiled coldly.

"Why did his Majesty give that to you?"

"Why not ask him?" You questioned, knowing full well that he would not dare question the king on the matter.

"You do not even attempt to plea anything." You simply shrugged. "But you will lose your life for such." He stated incredulously, looking at your face to gauge your true feelings when he came to a startling realisation. "You do not fear death."

"If you are not already aware, then let me enlighten you, we all die at some stage. Why fear the inevitable?"

"Well it is inevitable, tonight, at midnight, you will be killed for your actions. You should have kept your little nose out of other people's business. It's a pity really, you are a good looking creature." He added as he walked away.

You forced back the bile in your throat at his parting words. With your execution set for that night, you could do nothing now but wait. Tears forced their way from your eyes with the grief that very soon, it would be inevitable that Fenrir, or Loki, or both would die at the hands of Sjurd. Lying on the painfully uncomfortable bed, you fell into a fitful sleep.

You believed you had lost your mind when you woke from your slumber to see a young child standing outside your cell.

"Hello." He smiled; his face innocent and friendly. You looked at him as you rose from the hard bed, before looking around to see if there was anyone else present; it appeared the child was completely alone. "Why are you locked in there?" He asked, seemingly completely unfazed by being in the dungeon of the palace.

"Where are your parents?" You asked.

The boy shrugged. "My father is upstairs somewhere, I got bored so I came down here. Why are you in this funny room?" he asked.

"I did something bold and I am being punished." You explained, still somewhat curious as to why the child was there.

"When I misbehave I am sent to my room too." The child sympathised. You couldn't help the small huff of a laugh that escaped you as you looked at him. He was short, round featured with blond hair, but seemed to be around the age than Fenrir would be; a small pang shot through your stomach at the thought of the black haired, green eyed boy you had carried, who was so much his father's son, even from such a young age, you would wager he was even more like him now. "So when are you allowed out to play again?"

"I do not know, I doubt I will ever be allowed out again." You admitted.

"You must have been really bold if you are never allowed out; did you not eat your vegetables?"

You were not able to stifle the laugh that time. "I'm afraid it was a lot worse than that."

"I get sent to my room for a whole night without any more food if I don't eat my vegetables." The boy continued.

You smiled sadly at the little creature's innocence, grateful that at the very least; you had not corrupted Fenrir, hoping he was somewhat like the boy in front of you. It was then you realised the child was coming towards the magic wall, about to put his hand on it. "Don't." He jumped back startled at your cry. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to alarm you. That is not glass, it will really hurt you, please do not touch it." You explained, hoping to prevent him from shedding the tears that had begun to well in his eyes.

"You act like a mommy." He stated matter-of-factually. You swallowed hard; readying yourself for the question you knew was coming. "Why are you not with your baby?"

Tears began to well in your eyes; you forced them to remain at bay. "I am not a very nice person."

"My father says that bad people tell you they're bad with feelings, you feel like a nice person to me." He smiled.

"Well then little one, you need to learn to be more perceptive." You replied.

"More what?" he cocked his head.

"Nothing." You dismissed.

"How are you a bad person?"

"Are you always so inquisitive?"

"My father says it is both a gift and a curse of mine that I ask so many questions."

"He is not wrong."

"So what makes you bad?"

"Some people are just bad, I am one of them."

"Did you hurt somebody?" He sat on the ground outside.

A bitter laugh escaped you. "I hurt a lot of people."

"Are you sorry?"

"Not really."

"Why?"

"You are too young to understand."

"Adults say that all the time." He huffed. "How can I ever understand if no one ever tells me?" 

You had to acknowledge that he had a point. "Because what I did led me to do something I think is a good thing, and for that I cannot regret what I have done, because to regret the bad things is to regret the good thing. Do you understand?"

He nodded. "I like you; you are more honest than most adults."

"I shall take that as a compliment, but usually the last thing I could ever be accused of being, is honest."

"I better go; my father will be looking for me." He rose to his feet once more. It was nearly impossible to hide the sadness on your face at his words, for one short moment, you felt happy in the company of the child.

"Yes, little children should not be in horrible places like this." You smiled sadly.

"Bye." He waved, walking off out of view before you could even return the gesture. Tired and worn, you fell against the hard wall and slid down it, laying your head in your arms and sighing, waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

Time seemed to drag on, all the while you waited and waiting, dreading the sound of footfalls that would indicate your demise, and in turn set about the soon to be deaths of Loki and Fenrir. It seemed never ending, as though your mind was taking great pleasure in making you suffer thinking of the two raven haired men that had so drastically altered your life.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Many floors above Loki sighed as he finished yet another evening of dealing with the realms people's woes. He and Thor had known this was part of the kingship, but it was the part they seldom put much thought into, and now he was the one forced to endure the endless hours of suffering that came with listening to their whining and moaning about land boundaries and other inconsequential nonsense. Seldom did they ever have a real issue.

Loki had dismissed his advisors and had gone to his private chambers where he placed Gungnir safely by his chair, rubbing his temple. He became aware of a small giggle behind him and smiled. "What are you up to Fenrir?" He chuckled, looking around.

"How did you know it was me?" The boy jumped onto his fathers lap.

"You may be very good at concealing yourself, but you are not so good at remaining silent…yet." He explained. "Some day you will be better able."

"I'll be just like you then." The boy grinned.

"Stealth, though I am quite good at it, is not something you will have obtained from me." He ruffled the boy's hair.

"Do I look anything like her? My mother I mean." The boy asked.

Loki sighed, thinking of you and your features as he looked at your son. "Her nose, her intelligence, her smile, some of her finest traits." He smiled.

"What happened her? You keep telling me she had to go away, but never why."

"I cannot answer for her I'm afraid, I just know that she did not regret carrying you." Loki swore.

"Was she a bad person?"

Loki frowned at his son's question. "I do not think so, she did some bad things, but most every adult is guilty of bad things, but she; herself? No, she is capable of love, and sacrifice, she loved you so much that she gave you up thinking it was what was best for you, no one bad could ever do such honourable things."

"I do not think her a bad person." Fenrir proclaimed decisively.

"Why would you even be thinking of that? I understand your curiosity towards her, but that seems an odd statement to make."

"I was just thinking about her." The boy shrugged.

"I see." Loki stated unconvinced.

Fenrir remained silent for a few minutes, thinking to himself before continuing. "She doesn't really sugar coats things, does she?"

Loki turned Fenrir around so that he was facing him. "Fenrir, how would you possibly know something like that?" He asked looking straight into the boys eyes to gauge his answer. "You have spoken with her." He realised. "When?"

"Today, she is in the palace. She did not know it was me though; I used that spell you taught me. When I saw her and realised she was the same woman that burst into our room on Alfheim when I was smaller, the one that took you by surprise; you had a funny look on your face when you saw her. Then I realised why when I saw her again, I knew she was my mother because she was wearing a necklace that is just like my gauntlet band." He explained, lifting his wrist, which donned a small leather gauntlet with Loki's insignia on it.

Loki's eyes widened at the information. "And what did she say to you?" He asked curiously.

"That she is a bad person, and that is why she is not with us, but she seemed really nice. She smiled and laughed."

"What else?"

"That's it really, and that she did something bad and will not be allowed go away again. Does that mean she is staying here now?"

"Wait what are you talking about? Where did you see her?" Loki was holding Fenrir by the arms now.

"Down passed the dungeons, away from the prisoners, in a room way away from everyone else." Fenrir admitted, staring at the floor, knowing he was in trouble.

"You went to the…wait, she's in a cell?" Loki stood, placing Fenrir on the floor as the boy nodded. "Go to your rooms for disobeying me, I told you not to go down to that part of the palace, it is neither safe nor appropriate for you to be there." He ordered as he walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You paced, it was surely nearly time, a sound from down the hall caused you to freeze on the spot and listen. Sure enough there was the sound of boots hitting the floor quickly and with purpose. You felt your heart pound in your chest, with a deep breath; you closed your eyes and waited.

"You…You would kill your own son!" Looking up in surprise you saw Loki looking back at you, shaking in fury, on both his sides stood two Einharjar and Sjurd, whose eyes widened drastically when he realised the meaning of Loki's words. "I should kill you myself."


	7. Chapter 7

You looked at him confused, before you realised what was going on. Your shoulders shook as you laughed. "Let me guess, you can't hear me?" You licked your teeth and waited to see if your theory was correct. The look on Loki's face told you that your suspicions were spot on. With a nod of your head, you fell against the wall and waited to see if Loki would even listen to you.

You watched as he looked to Sjurd, who seemed less than pleased at the turn of events. He seemed to be reluctant to allow you to be heard, realising that you had a bond with Loki that went deeper than he could ever have imagined. With a huff of laughter while shaking your head, you listened as he argued with Loki not to let you speak to him as you could attempt to use your shared history to save yourself. The man stepped back as he looked back to you to see you glaring at him with pure hatred.

"Sire, I beseech you to let us continue as planned. There is nothing she could say that would be good for you to hear. Her partner died in the attempt, she has been left live too long for her plans against you." Sjurd stated. "And your son." He emphasised.

You lunged at the force field of magic separating you from them, the Einharjar raising their weapons defensively, even though it was not possible for you to break through it. It sent an electrical charge through you as you struck it, and sent you reeling across the small room again away from it. Your body ached but you righted yourself, continuing to scream incoherently as you glared at Sjurd.

Loki watched in shock at your behaviour, having never seen you lose your temper so viciously. "Leave us." He commanded. Again Sjurd went to argue, but Loki held his hand up. "Now, all three of you."

The Einharjar immediately turned to exit, but Sjurd remained for a few moments more, looking between you both, before turning too. You did not take your eyes off him as he left, ignoring Loki who stood watching you.

"Is there a reason you are fixated on Sjurd Tyrson?" He inquired. "When you lunged at the glass, which I can imagine must be causing you to hurt like a bitch right now, it was at him you lunged." He had noted. "Not me." You looked at him, knowing he still would not be able to hear you, with a look of confusion on your face, hoping to convey that for you to attack him made no sense. "If your plan was not to come here and kill me and our son, what was it? Why were you and your partner sneaking up my servant's quarters?" He voice heightened slightly at the mention of your supposed partner. You threw your eyes up for a moment before looking at him tight-lipped. He suddenly realised what you were implying. "You have never used a partner have you?" he questioned. You shook your head. "So why were you with him?" You stared at him irritated at your lack of ability to just say what you wanted. "As much as I would love to force people to have a merely one sided conversation where it is me speaking and them simply forced to listen, now is not one of those times." He called forth Gungnir and stomped it on the ground.

Immediately you became wide eyed as your hands were forced behind your back by an invisible force as you fell to your knees and magic chains tied you down. "I am sorry, but I cannot be too safe it seems." He explained as the force field dissipated.

"I had nothing to do with Eadwulf; I came here to stop him. I heard he was going to kill you and I could not risk him harming Fenrir." You explained immediately.

"Who sent him?"

"Sjurd. Why else would I have gone straight for him?"

"Why would he have done such a thing, he is well rewarded for his work?" You were unsure if Loki was actually asking the question of you or of himself.

"His family are next in line are they not? Get rid of the king and his little boy, not so hard to do is it? And then boom, a whole kingdom, not just any actually, the mightiest one, is his. I have to say, I am impressed at how Asgard has advanced under your rule. I have been following its progress from afar."

"Seriously, you are being accused of trying to kill me and our son and you are going to try and flatter me? I thought you smarter than that."

"Why would I carry him, and then try to kill him for no apparent gain years later, use that capable mind of yours Loki. Or has kingship made you suspicious of all around you, except for those you should really fear? There is nothing I want from you; there is nothing to be gained from me being here other than risking my life to save you both. If, after even I warning you, you do not heed my warning and I die only for you and Fenrir to be killed soon after, I will make you suffer the most horrific of pains in Valhalla for not protecting him." You swore. Loki looked at you in silence. "You wonder why I did not want him in the palace, this is why, you said yourself you had enemies, I did not want to have my son to suffer for you, just as I did not want him to suffer for my wrong doings."

"And that is why you thought him better suited away from us both?"

"I had no choice. If you cannot see through Sjurd's charade, I clearly made the best call."

"Why would you care whether we lived or died, you showed you did not care for me the day you left? And that you did not care for him the day you left him."

"I left because I had to."

"LIES!" Loki spat angrily. "You have an untameable spirit, I understood that, but to pretend for one moment that you left for that reason alone, well then I really am the fool you accuse me of being."

"My leaving is great enough proof of my love for him. I could not have you find out about him, I knew that if you did, I would not have my life anymore."

"You think I would have forced you to remain?"

"You know you would have, until he was born at least, and all the while you would have tried to convince me to stay put after that too."

"Do you regret leaving, now that it will cost you your life?"

"No."

"No?"

"I came back with the purpose of saving you both, I have done such, hopefully now you are wise to Sjurd, so I can die in peace."

"Why risk it all to save us?" You said nothing. "So your leaving was proof of your love for him?" You nodded. "Only him?" You looked away, unable to answer, swallowing hard.

He remained silent for a moment, you heard him come closer, seeing his feet in front of you he knelt down and gently placed his forefinger under your chin, lifting it up. "Then why, why leave us?" He looked at you, scrutinizing your eyes in hopes they would reveal your emotions.

"I am no good for him, for anyone." You looked away again.

"Did you pay attention walking around the palace the day you came here?"

"Honestly? No." You admitted.

"You knew you were slipping and yet you continued, like a fool." He stated. "What was it that ruined you? Complacency? Or did the reality of simultaneously your greatest achievement and flaw fester in that dark mind of yours?"

"You were right; after I saw him I could never stop thinking of him." You admitted.

"You should have just returned to us, Heimdall would have opened the portal in a heartbeat if you needed it. He was under instruction to."

"I know." You acknowledged. "I thought often to do so, and I have thought nothing else since the moment I saw Sjurd. I could have saved you from here. So what now?" You looked to him again.

Loki placed his lips on yours gently, you pressed back against his. When he pulled away he looked into your eyes with the odd look you recalled from the time you spent with him before that you could never place. "Now, as king, I shall restore order." He smiled thrusting forward. You gasped at you felt a knife pierce your skin. He stood up, examining the blood covered blade. "I am sorry it had to be this way my sweetling, but I simply cannot have any loose ends."


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

Loki walked purposely through hall until he reached the main dungeon. Sjurd was pacing back and forth as the two Einharjar stood waiting instruction. He walked over to them and the first thing they noted was the bloodied dagger in his hand.

"She is badly wounded, but not mortally so. Sjurd, go and retrieve her, and drag her to the market square, I want her hung for all of Asgard to see. I want her to be made an example of." Loki growled angrily. The general nodded and ran back down the corridor as fast as his armour would permit him. When he had left, Loki turned to the two Einharjar. "The two of you are to inform the head prison guard to ready the gallows for a hanging, then go to my son's rooms and guard them he is not permitted to leave them under any circumstances. The last thing he needs to see at his age is a such a death." The Einharjar nodded in agreement and left. With that Loki smiled slyly as he dissolved into nothing.

The people stood watching as the gallows were readied. There was speculation as to what was after happening in the palace, it was late evening, and usually public executions took place in the early morn. All that was known was that King Loki had learned of an attempt upon his and Prince Fenrir's lives by someone close to him, and he was beyond reasoning because of it.

They watched as King Loki walked through the square, Gungnir in hand, looking at the gallows, as he stood at a high vantage point. "People of Asgard, tonight I became of a plan to end not just my life, but that of my young son, Crowned Prince Fenrir. Such an act, as you all know, is an act of treason against the crown, and is punishable by death. I understand in the past I have done some things that were not the best for Asgard, but since the day I became king I have always strived to put my realm and its people first. So for someone to make an attempt on my life is infuriating to say the least." He looked to an Einharjar that was standing nearby. "Bring out the traitor."

All the way to the gallows, the people watched the traitor of Asgard kick and scream into a gag, all startled to see one that had been so close to their king, always by his side, to be the one to try and kill him. They watched as the noose was tied, wondering why the prisoner was still lying on the floor. "A death by drop hanging is too kind for such a crime; instead it shall be done by suspension." Loki explained before nodding to one of his guards. Upon his command, the order was given, and with agonising screams, the condemned was lifted into the air, blood still dripping from the dagger wound in the side. For several moments there was thrashing, before it ceased. It took another twenty minutes before the body was pulled down and declared dead.

"What shall we do with the corpse your Majesty?" Queried the general.

"Leave it hanging as a reminder to all what occurs when you conspire against the crown."

"And what of the Prince if he is to see it, surely he will find such distressing?" The general asked in shock.

"As much as I wish to shield him from something like this, I fear I cannot." Loki sighed.

"But considering who it is sire, surely it will do the boy no good?"

"I know Gunnar, but there is little I can do. I will try and prevent him seeing the remains. Leave it up until noon tomorrow, and then take it down. I do not want the people to have to smell it rot."

"As you wish your majesty." The general bowed as Loki returned to the palace, saddened by how the evening had faired.

"I wish it did not have to end like this." Loki commented as he looked at the body that had been that of one so close to him, one he trusted and wished to have close by for the rest of his days as ruler.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Fenrir ran from his chambers to that of his father so to apologise for his disobedience the evening before, but to also inquire as to what had occurred with his admission to his mother being in the palace. Had she remained, would she go again?

He opened the door to see Loki standing with nothing more than a sheet around his waist. "Fenrir? Whatever are you doing here?"

The boy noticed the exhausted look on his father's face. "Father, I wish to apologise for disobeying you, I understand the reason for my punishment and I accept that it was my own doing." He began; Loki nodded, accepting his apology and explanation. "Can I ask what happened?" he continued shyly.

"I am afraid things are a little complex." Loki began. "There is much I wish I could tell you, but you…"

"Are too young." Fenrir sighed. "Mother agreed with me that I will never learn if I am always told that. She explained something complex to me and I understood it."

Loki shook his head and sighed. "I am not sure I even want to know what that was. Fine, your mother was held in that cell because she was accused of treason, do you know what that is?" Fenrir thought for a moment, and then finally shook his head. "Treason is planning to kill the king and/or other members of his family." He explained.

"No, she wouldn't hurt us." Fenrir argued.

"You do not fully understand your mother Fenrir." Loki continued. "She told you herself she was a bad person."

"But you said she wasn't bad, you said she only did some bad things but that she loved me, that's why she did what she did. She would never do something like that." Tears fell from the boy's eyes, fast and heavy.

"Fenrir." Loki tried to soothe him.

"No, she didn't. She wouldn't do that to us." He cried back.

"Fenrir, please listen." Loki remained calm, but regretted trying to explain everything to him. "I too spoke to her." Fenrir's cries became silent as he stared up at his father, though the tears did not stop. "She told me she returned to save us from the man sent to kill us."

"I told you she wouldn't do it." Fenrir hiccupped.

"I know, but she was caught stopping him. And as such was accused and tried as his accomplice."

"So what happened?"

"In Asgard, the penalty for treason is, well it is not good."

"It's death isn't it? A person is put to death for trying to kill another, so for even thinking of killing you or me, it would have to be death." Fenrir argued. Loki nodded, slightly impressed at his son's comprehension of the matter. "Father?" There was fear in Fenrir's voice as he prayed his father was not telling him what he thought it was.

"She never knew it was you in the dungeon, she was shocked when I told her." Loki smiled. "You fooled one of the most perceptive beings in the Nine Realms."

"Well I am her son." Fenrir held his head high in pride.

"Yes you are." Loki ruffled his hair playfully.

"What happened her father? Is she still here?"

"Your mother is not like most others Fenrir. She cannot stay still, she was never able to. She never knew why, she just felt restless if she was forced to."

"She is gone, without saying goodbye." Fenrir's tears started anew.

"I would not say that." Loki smiled, looking behind the boy, confused Fenrir turned and gasped.

You watched as your son defended you without ever really knowing you in utter silence, and when he thought you had left, he cried. The idea you had caused him pain hurt more than anything could ever hurt you physically. Childbirth, the injuries you suffered from your lifestyle, and Loki stabbing you all were mere scratches in comparison to the pain of seeing his tears.

Before you could react, Fenrir ran over and gripped you tightly around your waist. "I knew you'd come back some day." You heard muffled against you.

Swallowing hard, your hand remained in the air above the boy for a few moments before you gently patted him with it, looking to the side at his words. Loki watched as your face displayed the internal conflict within you. When you looked to him again, he had that face you could never place and it disturbed you somewhat.

When Fenrir finally released you from the embrace, you could not help but notice he did not actually leave go of you, he was holding onto the dress you were wearing, one that Loki had kept belonging to you from your time there before. 

"I think we need to get some breakfast." Loki stated, trying to usher Fenrir ahead of you. With a flick of his wrist, the sheet he had covered himself with was replaced by his tunic and pants. "Fenrir, she cannot disappear like I can, so you need not hold onto her." He scolded, but still the boy would not relent. "You are apparently going nowhere today without him attached it seems." Loki smiled to you. You simply nodded and headed out the door between the two royals toward the banquet hall.

The castle was alive with the gossip of what had happened the night before. The whole of Asgard had now heard of the execution and though many were shocked, others were not at the perpetrator of such treachery.

"What is everyone talking about father?" Fenrir asked as he looked around.

"Nothing." Loki dismissed.

"Mother?" Fenrir immediately turned to you. Loki watched startled as it became clear his say was not the final one.

You stifled a laugh at the look on his face for a moment before looking to Fenrir. "I was accused of the crime by the person who actually paid a man to hurt you and Loki. Your father made him pay for his treason, and that is what everyone is talking about." You explained simply.

"Oh, okay." Fenrir nodded. Satisfied, he said no more.

You looked at Loki and smiled. "You really need to work on your simplistic explanations." You chastised playfully. He glared back on return, causing you to laugh.

Those of court were somewhat startled to see you back by their king's side. Many had wondered where you had been, and what had caused your return, but within a short time, all realised your place at the royal table was cemented through Prince Fenrir. Talk mostly centred around the execution of Sjurd and how he had gained the Kings trust so greatly. It was noted, such would not happen again, especially with his ever observant lover back in Asgard, standing guard over her king and their son.

That evening you found yourself returning to Loki's chambers again with him. As soon as the door was closed, his hands once more, were upon you. "I have missed you so greatly my dear." He stated as his lips caressed your neck.

"You have missed my being in your bed I think." You countered. "Did you not get your fill last night?"

"I will never get my fill of you." Loki replied, his hands making their way to your hips. "And I mean that in all manners, not just in my bed." You hissed slightly when he rubbed over the wound he had created in your side. "I will always hate that I had to do that to you my darling, but it needed to convince him to try and get you." Loki reiterated.

"I know."

"I cannot be without you again." You turned to look at him. "I know, your spirit is not capable of remaining still." He smiled sadly, his hand placing some hair behind your ear. "I would not have you any other way." The look returned to his face.

"What is that?" you asked, finally having had enough of not knowing.

"What?"

"That look you give me, what is it?"

"When?" he asked baffled.

"The one a moment ago. I have never seen a look like it. You have it when you look at me some times."

Loki laughed as he realised what you were referring to. "My beautiful sweetling, I only have that look for you."

"I know, what is it?"

"Love." He replied simply. 

**Okay this time I'm serious, no more. Done dusted.**


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

You watched the world going by. It was quiet and serene, almost to the point of nauseatingly so. Vanaheim had always appealed to you when you had required time to think, and though it no longer was required to calm yourself after a difficult kill, the effect was still quite similar.

You had not seen Asgard in some time and the thoughts of Loki and Fenrir made you smile, you were long overdue a visit. Looking to the sky, you wondered should you call the great guardian to open the Bifrost. "I suppose I had better not do so in the middle of a field. It is not very considerate, is it?" You asked. The response was a darkening of some clouds not too far away, telling you of a better portal site. Rising to your feet, you began to walk toward it.

"So I barely arrive and you decide to leave, that's hardly the best way to see one another in half a century." A bodiless voice commented.

"You are too stealthy for your own good to say I did not notice you." You answered.

"What can I say, I go it from my mother." Close by, Fenrir appeared.

"Every time I see you, I am taken back by how much more you look like your father." You smiled; glad to see your now grown son.

"Funny he says that every time I open my mouth, I sound more and more like you." He countered.

"Then there is little hope for you." You joked. "How is he? I was just about to call Heimdall to bring me to you both." You indicated to the clouds not too far away.

"Then let us return together." Fenrir walked up beside you. "Poor father will be near frantic with us both gone so long."

"How long have you been gone?"

"I left a decade after you did. I wanted to spend some time on some of the other realms. It is one thing to read about them all, but another, I think, to truly experience them."

"Indeed." You agreed. "I just hope that I have not resulted in you being unable to settle anywhere."

"There is little fear of that; I am more than ready to return to Asgard. I have missed it greatly."

"Good." You sighed in relief. "I do not wish to impact on you negatively."

"No chance." Fenrir smiled. "I have only ever achieved positive from your being in my life. You kept that other side well away from me."

You looked at him sadly. "So you know?"

"Yes, I know that my mother was once the most terrifyingly skilled and feared assassin to ever walk the Nine Realms. I finally realised what it was that caused you to be so distant, and so unable to settle. After I realised that, I made sense of the whole puzzle."

"I felt at the time it was the right thing to do."

"You did not want to 'ruin' me, I get it, but you did anything but. However, I now have a better understanding of you, and of how you think." Fenrir acknowledged, his tone not giving away his emotion, a trait he had inherited from his father that you always hated. "I cherished the times you visited us, and even with what you were doing when you were away, you never brought it with you, you never allowed it to ruin the time you spent with us. I am so grateful to you for that." He smiled.

"You are at risk of being as sappy as your father." You jested.

"I fear I may be, speaking of whom." Fenrir looked to the darkened clouds above. "Heimdall, the Bifrost if you will?" He called.

As the clouds darkened more, you looked up and groaned. "I hate this blasted thing." You could hear your son chuckling softly by your side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

You laughed quietly as Fenrir pleaded with you to play a trick in Loki with him. On every one of your visits, it was usually you who was tricked by them, so you agreed.

Fenrir was as gifted as his father with seidr and easily concealed you both as you came close to Loki's chambers. It took some time to gain access as you had to wait for a maid or servant to enter, for if Fenrir was to teleport inside, Loki would sense it immediately.

When finally you had gotten in, you were saddened to see Loki looking tired and forlorn as he looked over a desk filled with decrees and letters. You watched as he picked up a piece of paper, before frowning, then he rolled his eyes.

"Are you not getting a little old for such games?" He chuckled.

Fenrir caused more pages to become blank as Loki rubbed his brow. "You always said there is no age limit on a bit of mischief, did you not?" His voice echoed playfully around the room.

"You are as crafty as your mother you know? I fear us having you is a sign of Ragnarok."

"Oh that is a bit harsh father. Whatever would mother say if she heard you?"

"She would make me regret my words, I have little doubt of such." Loki acknowledged. He was eyeing around the room, trying to see if he could sense his son's whereabouts. Suddenly, he rose from the chair, and disappeared.

You listened intently for him, but found yourself jumping as a pair of hands grabbed you by the arms. Turning, you could not help but smile at Loki's confused face. "I'm afraid that's not me father." Fenrir laughed coming into view again, sitting in Loki's chair at his desk.

"Then who…?" he stopped and took in a deep breathe. Opening his eyes, you could not deny the hope in them. "Lavender." He stated simply.

Fenrir laughed and waved his hand, allowing Loki to see it was indeed you that was in his grasp. "I really should cease using that scent if it is so easily distinguishable." You smiled, looking at Loki's adoring gaze.

"Don't you ever consider it." He warned, kissing you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You sat looking at Loki in shock. "And you are sure?"

"Yes, I have thought about it at great length, especially when I was here alone. It is the right time." He confirmed.

"Do you think him ready?" You asked in concern.

"Do not fret, my darling. I was younger than him when I was in such a position, surely you can recall?" Loki smiled pulling you onto his lap.

"We are far too long in the tooth for this." You stated dryly.

"Never."

"What will you do when he takes the throne?"

"I will guide him through the transition the best I can, and aid him into becoming his own king."

"And when that is all said and done, what then? Will you simply watch him rule from afar?" You asked, brushing his long hair behind his ear with your fingers so you could look at his face.

"No, then I am going to go to the Bifrost, get the relevant location, and join my beautiful wife on whichever of the realms she is on, so that we may travel them all together." His emerald green eyes pierced yours as he started at you, hoping to emphasize his point.

"Loki…"

"Do not 'Loki' me. You cannot remain in one place, your spirit is untameable. I knew this from the very start, it is one of the aspects of you I love dearest." While I am king, I cannot be with you as much as I wish, I cannot ask force you to remain and risk killing such an integral part of yourself, but when I am no longer such, I can be with you, no matter where you go."

"You do not know what you are saying, you will not want to move as I see fit." You argued.

"So long as I have the ability to bring what little I would wish to bring, which of course with my seidr is very possible, I need nothing else." He countered. "I will not be dissuaded my love. I know our marriage is not conventional, it is high time I stopped forcing you to come to me, and instead, started to come to you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You stayed just long enough for Fenrir's coronation, somewhat unable to process that the little child you had so conflictedly carried had become the king of Asgard. After the celebrations settled down, you felt the urge to move again.

Saying your farewells to both your husband and son, you left, unsure, as you always had been, when you would see them again. Loki swore he would follow you shortly, but you doubted his words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You sat in the small cottage you had taken up residence in, in Vanaheim as the rain fell heavily over the realm. The fire burned warmly as the world outside seemed to be drowning. Lightning had flashed and thundered roared as you read a book that Loki had given you on your last visit.

You sighed as you took a moment to contemplate and digest the words you had just read.

"It is good isn't it?" Came a voice from within the cottage. You looked up and shook your head. Loki was sitting across from you in another chair that appeared from nowhere for him. "I like this peace." He commented as he looked around. "Quaint, quiet, secluded. It's perfect.

"I fear you should not get attached." You warned him.

"I know, I just was noting." He smiled.

"I did not think you would come." You admitted.

"For my queen, I would scour the Nine Realms."

 **FIN**


End file.
